Omake:(Extra) Mysterious Boyfriend
OMAKE: ( EXTRA ) MYSTERIOUS BOYFRIEND--- CHAPTER 20.5 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---None ) Concept Richii Ueshiba, the Creator and Author of Mysterious Girlfriend X, suggests or implies in this Omake an interesting concept for his teenage couple. What if, WHAT IF, the romantic couple were to have met, developed their relationship, and fell in love, all of the time with both of them as transgender teens ? Urabe Mokoto would be a teenager, born wrongly perceived as female but born with a girl's body, and having a very mysterious masculine gender identity and personality, resulting in a female-to-male transgender teen who dresses and presents themselves as a boy. And Tsubaki Akiko would also be a teenager, born wrongly perceived as male but born with a boy's body, and would have an ultra feminine gender identity and a very submissive and caring personality, resulting in a male-to-female transgender teen who dresses and presents themselves as a very cute girl. Akiko would also be a Twin Tail, wearing the same hair style of twin tails that her older sister did when she was Akiko's age. Review of Richii's Omake Comics First Comic Strip, " A Couple's Bond " ( A parody of the very end of Manga Chapter 1 ) Urabe ( gender identified as a boy ) and Tsubaki ( gender identified as a girl ) are both bound together with a Drool Bond. For some unknown reason, today Urabe is about to offer Tsubaki " enhanced " drool as part of their daily drool routine. Somehow, Tsubaki suspects that the Enhanced Drool today will have some sort of repercussion to her, and becomes distressed. She runs away, declining the drool bond, fearing that Urabe's drool will have an emotional or sexual aspect to it that she does not know about or understand. Second Comic Strip, " Oka's a Boy, Too ! " ( A parody of Manga Chapter 8 ) Oka is also a transgender teen, a female-to-male ! Oka and Urabe are very close to one another as best friends, are socially and emotionally intimate, as well as sharing a male-with-male drool bond. One day, Oka offers Urabe a drool taste to transmit a very personal idea or feeling to him. As they share the drool bond, Tsubaki comes upon them, and quickly sets up to take a picture of them in the middle of their drool bond. A very surprised Urabe commands Tsubaki not to take the picture, but she does so anyway, as Tsubaki is supposedly intrigued by Shonen Ai ( strong friendship, light romance, and philia love between teenage boys ) ! Third Comic Strip, " Mysterious Day When the Wind Was Strong--- 'Boyfriend' Version " ( A parody of Manga Chapter 4 ) Once again, always the trickster Urabe is about to offer Tsubaki " enhanced drool " as part of their daily drool routine, but this time she does not know or suspect that anything is wrong or out of the ordinary. After tasting his drool, Tsubaki is very much jolted by Urabe's drool, so much so that she has an immediate violent nose-bleed, and wants to know why this is happening ? Urabe calmly and nonchalantly states that it is because he is not wearing any underwear briefs under his pants ! So once again she runs away, with her nose continuing to bleed, from the sexual implication and emotional foreplay that Urabe has offered. Commentary and Opinion The thoughts of Riichi Ueshiba about his manga and characters, in his own words ( translated from the Japanese into English )--- Through much hardship, Volume 3 has finally been released ! Of course, I truly feel that is all thanks to my readers, that I was able to do so !! Now then, as you know, " Mysterious Girlfriend X " is a romance manga about a normal boy named Tsubaki Akira and a mysterious girl named Urabe Mikoto. There are times when this author has delusions as he draws. And what are those delusions about . . . . What if "X" was a manga serialized in a girl's manga magazine ? What if it was actually a romance manga about a mysterious boy and a normal girl that was attracted to him . . . In other words, what would it be like to have a manga where Tsubaki and Urabe switched genders ? With that said, on to this volume's extra---a special manga project begins . . . . If the characters from my delusions were to be drawn on paper, they would probably look like this ! ( picture shown at right ) TSUBAKI AKIKO ( 17 )---She is a girl who is bound to the mysterious boy, Urabe, through a bond of " drool ". Everything about her, including her athletic reflexes, grades, and looks, are all uncommon. Her weakness is that she can't stand being sexually harassed. ( is a 'fujoshi'. A fujoshi is just a girl who enjoys manga and novels that depict romantic relationships between boys. ) URABE MAKOTO ( 17 )---A mysterious boy that has transferred to Kazamidia High School. He is cool, reserved, and antisocial. Usually, half of his face is covered by his bangs, but he actually has a handsome face. Tsubaki and he are bound by a " Bond of Drool ". ______________________________________________ The drawing at the right is something I drew quite a long time ago. I actually drew it a long time before " Mysterious Girlfriend X " began serialization. I drew it even before the "Mysterious Girlfriend X" One-Shot version ( AKA Chapter 0 in Volume 1 ) that appeared in Monthly Afternoon a year and a half ago. This is a drawing that I came up with while I was trying to put together ideas for my new work, as my previous work, " Yumetsukai ", had just finished. In other words, this is the preliminary sketch work for Urabe Mikoto. At first, this work was supposed to be a follow up to " Yumetsukai ", as it was originally supposed to utilize same material just as " Yumetsukai " had. The work was supposed to be a traditional romance story about a girl who inherited the blood of a mysterious clan from ancient Japanese history, and a boy that fell in love with her. However, the editing department confronted me, asking: Did " a story about boy-meets-girl " really require this material based on legends in ancient Japanese history ? Doesn't the idea of a girl, in itself, represent more secrecy and mystery than anything else to a boy in adolescence ? After being confronted, something finally came to me ! And after struggling, going through many hardships, the character above, Urabe Mikoto, was born. Close to four years have passed since I drew the the sketches above. And, "X" is about to enter it's second year of serialization. Urabe's image has changed a lot, as compared to her preliminary sketches. Compared to the sketches above, Urabe's breasts have gotten bigger. Personally, I prefer more slender girls. However, the point of view of Tsubaki Akria, a healthy boy in the midst of his adolescence, has perhaps, slowly begun to intermingle and influence my own point of view. As a piece of work progresses, an author, himself, begins to get influenced by the story's characters. As a result, just as Tsubaki is filled with a mix of feelings of expectations and anxiety with regards to further developments in his relationship with Urabe; as I look at these preliminary sketches of Urabe, I, too, am filled with feelings of expectations and anxiety with regards to where this manga will go. A particular day in February, 2008. Ueshiba Riichi--Bat Cat Category:Omake